Kitchen crunches
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: Goku can't concentrate on his sit ups, that wife of his sure is distracting. Warning sexual content GCC


**Back again with another lemon slice one shot, I really wanted to write a more sexually aggressive Goku, but I also like to write in character so it's hard to express Goku in that sense but I hope I pull it off.**

Warning explicit content

Kitchen crunches

Sweat beaded on Goku's forehead as he continued on his goal to hit 1000 stomach crunches, however he couldn't focus on his current number he was on. He was pretty sure he had counted 122 five times over and he knew why.

Every time he rose he came up eye level with his mate's lovely backside. She was such a tease in that long and shapeless yellow dress. Didn't she know she was all the more tempting wrapped like a present for him. Currently she was bent over tending to dinner in the oven. Even the tempting wafts coming from her cooking couldn't distract him.

Up, down he went and he was met with those luscious globes wriggling this way and that. He licked his upper lip as the bead of sweat formed for an entire different purpose. His eyes looked at the time which showed 6pm, Goten wouldn't be back for a couple more hours. Plenty of time to engage his oblivious seductress into a physical bout.

He eyed her covered legs leisurely just picturing how tight they would squeeze him as he pounded her soaking heat. He let out a slight pant that had nothing to do with his training. One particular muscle throbbing, yup definitely not usual when he was training. But how could he train with his tight delectable wife within centimetres of him. Just ripe for plundering. He hissed slightly on his up crunch as his arousal rubbed temptingly along his orange gi. His loose-fitting trousers didn't feel so loose anymore. He let out a quiet curse, which finally caught his little mate's attention. Goku couldn't stop the dirty grin from growing as his mate zeroed in on his solid erection. He was leaning on his forearms as he allowed his legs to slide down with a quiet thump.

"Come here."

Chi Chi bit her lip at her husband's command, the look in his eyes told her he meant business.

"Now!"

She shivered at his tone as she slowly approached him and stood by his feet.

"Spread." She slightly spread her legs, but seeing his critical eye she adjusted her stance to spread much wider.

"Better. Now walk."

Her nipples tightened at his low tone, this was her Saiyan husband. It must be that time of the month. She darted her eyes out the window and her suspicions were confirmed.

A full moon.

It seemed she wasn't fast enough for as her husband growled. She quickly shuffled until she stood her legs spread over his hips and jutting erection.

"Did I say stop, move!"

She swallowed quietly as she continued to shuffle forward, unsure when he wanted her to stop until he gripped her calves while stood directly over his face.

"Yes." He hissed "Right there." He bunched the fabric of her trousers in his hands and tore it off clean. She felt the slickness of her arousal gush at his roughness. Kami she couldn't wait to have him like this.

"Lower your panties." She felt his large hands brush up and down her bare legs, while his eyes stared unashamedly at her crotch. She blushed heavily at his penetrating stare. His hands were firmly kneading her calves, molding them and turning into to putty. A dull dig of his nails reminded her of his command.

"Take. Them. Off."

Each word punctuated with some nail indentations into her calves. She struggled to obey slipping her panties down her legs. She tried to lift her foot to ease them off when Goku's hands tightened.

"Mine." He snapped

She stilled herself as she felt his hand drag the panties the remaining way down, suspending them a hairs breath from his nose.

She heard his deep inhalation, she couldn't see his expression as the panties partially blocked him from her gaze. Her face reddened as she saw the damp spot in on her panties become slightly darker as it was obvious what her mate was doing. Swiping that long tongue against the patch that contained most of her.

"You soaked your panties just looking at me, didn't you?"

Her answer obviously took too long as she felt his fingers sink into her calve muscles hard.

"Didn't you!" He repeated

"Yes" She gasped as she felt him rip her underwear off.

She felt him grip her calves and push them to make her wider.

Oh God, he was looking at her like this, she was so open. She felt so mortified being this bare to him but she couldn't deny the rush she felt at his force.

"After two children and being fucked all over this house you can still be this modest."

"Watch your tone!" She quickly brought her hands to her smart mouth but it was too late. She knew better to scold him when he was like this but she couldn't help it. She was embarrased enough as it is to be so exposed but adding his filthy commentary proved too much.

Her mate's laughing filled the silence, her face reddened at his mocking laughter, but she knew better than to challenge him.

She was in enough trouble as it is.

"Such a feisty mate." He purred, "Never back down from a challenge do you?"

His hands were still touching her legs reaching up and toying with the sensitive part at the backs of her knees.

She bit her lip as she didn't want to rile him up, lord knows what he had in store.

"Silent are we? Oh don't worry I'll make you talk."

Chi Chi cried out as Goku sharply sat up and forced her hips down onto his face, slamming her knees on either side of his shoulders. She felt his groan as it vibrated her drenched lips while feeling the harsh breathing from his nose on her clit.

She yelped out as she felt the two loud cracks against her buttocks which was followed by a punishing squeeze from his battle hardened palms.

Kami, she would be sore in the morning, but each crack on her ass brought a new gush of fresh ambrosia which she felt her husband making quick work of.

Each slap he landed caused her to arch her back and rock against his tongue, she felt his hands do away with her top in sharp rip as he maneuvered his long arms to firmly squeeze her breasts.

His hands were everywhere delivering sharp swats to her ass, while deftly clutching at her breasts.

Goku didn't let up the pressure as he released a sound thwack against his wife's backside, while using his other hand to push her hips back so his tongue could get to her clit. She didn't even realize she was wailing with pleasure as she moved against him uncontrollably.

This was what he wanted, her perfect body glistening above him while he worked her into a frenzy. Her delectable ass moving to his rhythm and her soaking pussy on his face. He delivered a strong suck to her clit and he felt the rush of her juices on his face. Her thighs trembling against him as she let the euphoria over take her. Yes, this is how he wanted her.

Chi Chi fell forward catching herself on her hands and she panted hard, however Goku didn't give her a chance to rest before dragging her over to his tented trousers.

"Take off my trousers."

She scrabbled downwards his body to obey him while still feeling dizzy from the powerful orgasm he gave her. She managed to yank it down, freeing his long rod from his gi.

Her mouth watered as she looked at the long thickness of her husband. She didn't even wait for him to command her. She opened her mouth to take all of the inches she could manage.

"Fucking yes" he grunted, immediately gripping the back of her head as she worked him.

She used her hand to grab at the base as she used her fingers to match the rhythm of her mouth. She could never take all of him no matter how she tried, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't get his.

Goku didn't bother to hide his cries as Chi Chi sucked him for all his was worth, she definitely wanted to give as good as she got. Through the mind blowing pleasure he could smell her, getting wetter as she sucked him more vigorously.

"You love this don't you? I'm sure when I'm in other world all you can think about is this."

Chi Chi moaned at his words as his hands tightened behind her head. He was so warm and hard in her hand, how could she not love pleasing her husband. Whenever they came together she was always satisfied, her insatiable Saiyan made sure she could feel him long when he had gone back to train. It was only right she infect him the same way he infected her.

She dug her fingernails into his hips and he responded with a buck into her mouth, she smiled. Her Saiyan always loved some pain with his pleasure.

"You smell so good mate." He sighed as he slightly thrust into her mouth, "You are dripping all over my legs. Wasting it all." He sat up slightly which gave Chi Chi the opening she was waiting for. She quickly reached round and rubbed the small thatch of hair on the base of Goku's spine where his tail used to be. That particular spot did not stop being sensitive after the tail was removed and when she touched him there it drove him crazy.

"Urgh" He grunted and started to shudder. He was so close.

Another rough brush and he was pulsing. She didn't stop sucking him as he came, chocking down everything he had to give her. He panted while looking at her tonguing him with her eyes closed in bliss.

"Such a crafty mate" He panted. Arms spread out on the wooden floor. He could only appreciate her exploiting his weakness and using it to her advantage. Or was it to his advantage, since he was the one still shaking.

He felt her crawl up his body, feeling her nipples drag across his abs had him lengthening again. Only she could have him so achingly ready.

When she finally reached him he grasped her head and crushed his lips against hers invading, plundering and absorbing. She hummed in kiss as he sucked her tongue relentlessly. There was nothing more primal than tasting her right after she had him in her mouth. The most luscious combination of her and him on her tongue. He couldn't get enough.

"Mine!...Say it"

Chi Chi could barely answer his plea as he didn't give her enough space from his lips to confirm his claims.

She tried to say it as he nipped her sharply on her swollen lips.

A sharp thwack had her almost creaming and she began grinding anew on his swollen erection.

"Say you're mine!"

How could she say it, when he kept conquering her lips and tongue. She couldn't even get a chance and she knew her tricky saiyan wasn't giving it to her.

A loud crack said so as she pulled away from his teeth screaming, already on the edge again. Her body so sensitive from the differing sensations.

She found herself shoved head first against her torn clothes as her husband as it seemed her husband was on the edge too. She felt his rock hard hips against her backside as he eased himself into her.

She buried her head into her clothes, shuddering at his penetration. A sharp tug at her hair let her know it that wasn't going to happen.

"Eyes forward!"

She shakily lifted her head and saw the slight reflection on the oven. His eyes looked so heated as he continued to push into her.

His perfect body was glistening with sweat as he worked his way inside her. She was moaning softly to her self, this was her powerful husband. The strongest man in the universe.

She gasped as he finally fully seated himself inside her, his hard hips flushed against her raw backside.

She met his gaze in the oven reflection as he gave her a smirk and began a punishing pace. Her quiet groaning turned in loud screams as he started pounding without a care. His hips crashing against her swollen ass creating the perfect pleasure and pain.

Goku's grip on Chi-Chi's hips were brutal, he couldn't get her close enough as he thrust against her. His wife was so tight and wet, she could just barely manage to take all of him.

"That's it scream! Let them know who is fucking you so good!"

His dirty talk only made her so much more hotter, her Goku was usually so sweet when they made love. Nothing but praise and loving words but when he was like this, her eyes rolled back. Nothing but pure, carnal pleasure. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy when he became more Saiyan-like during this period.

He pushed his hand on the dip of her back angling into her so deliciously, she almost blacked out as she felt Goku rub against that elusive spot. He felt so deep.

Judging by his grin, he knew what he was doing becoming more vigorous if that was possible.

"I...I can't...take.." She stuttered, she could feel herself cresting just on the cusp. Her husband wasn't too far behind if his panting could be any indication.

He sat her up while still thrusting, one hand massaging her clit, while the other pinching her left nipple.

"Come for me." He hissed against lips, before kissing her hard. "Come all over my dick."

One well timed strike of his hips and grind of his fingers tips on her clit caused her to still as she stopped breathing. The intensity of orgasm causing her heart to stutter. Was this why they called it the mini death? It seemed Goku was very aware of her predicament as the hand that was massaging her left breast prompted released a small amount of ki, jump starting all her senses. She couldn't even scream all she could do was pant as the intense sensation surged inside her, as if she had taken the most potent drug known to man kind.

The sloppy kisses on her neck was a tug to reality as she still felt Goku moving inside her.

"Only you" He crooned against her neck, "Nothing else feels like you." He grunted as he finally found his end. Grasping her tightly almost to the point of pain.

He collapsed back taking her with him as he panted on the floor, while she panted on his chest.

"Are...You..Ok?" He barely managed to pant out as he stroked up and down her back.

She sighed and kissed his chest. " Just fine."

Goku sat up while clutching Chi-Chi to his chest. "I don't know what came over me." He frowned turning her face towards him.

Chi-Chi saw the worried look in his eyes and pecked him on his lips. "Stop fussing I'm fine."

Goku looked dubiously at her but nodded slowly. "Did I hurt you?"

Goku yelped as Chi-Chi gave his nipple a hard twist.

"What did I just say?"

She could still see he looked unconvinced and gave him a slow kiss which he sighed happily into.

" I'm fine sweetheart, just sore." She saw him frown and she gave his nipple another twist which he squealed at.

"Pleasurably sore"

That seemed to slightly appease him, as he continued to stroke her back. A sharp knock at the door jarred them as Chi-Chi jumped up.

"I don't understand why I can't just go in Mr. Vegeta?"

"YOU AND YOUR HARPY HAVE 30 SECONDS, KAKAROT"

Goku let out a full belly laugh as Chi Chi gave him a punch to the head.

"Do you want to scar Goten? Get up!"

 **That's it guys, hoped you liked this. Was Goku's personality too much? Did it work? Reviews appreciated. Keeps me wanting to write for this couple some more.**


End file.
